Happily Ever After
by Unikitty455
Summary: A fourteen year old girl, Hikari Jones, adopted by her parents at birth, travels to Japan to assist her friend as a co-director of a movie. Only to find out that the lead actress, Kyoko Mogami is her biological elder sister. How will the girls deal with this shocking revelation? Read to find out.
1. Hikari Jones

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **A.N. Hello, so here's my first Skip Beat story, please keep in mind as you are reading this that it is strictly based off the anime and no way shape or form the manga, however I have decided to give the manga a go, i have only minimal knowledge of what it holds and therefore cannot use that information within my story. Sorry to those of you who read the manga, but to those of you who are still willing and are going to read my story, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I do this with almost all of my stories, I can assure you that the next one will be longer. One last thing, I published this chapter in early afternoon on 5-13-18, and a very kind reader informed me that it looked strange, if you have already tried to read this and it had that in it, I apologize, however, I believe that this is fixed now. With that, Have Fun and Read On!**_

Hikari Jones, or formally as of the first 3 weeks of her life, Hikari Mogami, is a fourteen-year-old girl. She has dark blonde hair and light brown almost orange eyes. When she was born in Japan, she was born by a lawyer named Saena Mogami and named by such, then immediately put her up for adoption after deciding that she shouldn't have to deal with anymore children after her first daughter who was about 2 years old when Saena had Hikari, named Kyoko. She was able to leave her first with the Fuwa family back in Kyoto.

However, that was not the case with Hikari, so that is why Hikari was put up for adoption, luckily for her, a wonderful family with 4 children of their own already decided to adopt her, her older siblings were all very kind to her, she has three older brothers, and one older sister, her older sister is two years older than her is named Angelica, one of her brothers are 3 years older than her bearing the name of Alexander, and the other two brothers are twins who are 5 years older than her named Fred and George.

After Hikari was adopted her parents gave her a younger two younger brothers and two younger sisters, the two sisters, Eliza and Margarita were twins, Margarita's nickname was soon made into Peggy these two were born when Hikari was 4; Hikari's two younger brothers were not twins, one was born when Hikari was 7, he had the name of Philip, the youngest son who was born when Hikari was 9, has the name of Aaron. Hikari knows she was adopted and has sense she can remember, however her family still loves her just like she was blood.

Hikari is currently visiting Japan with her family to support her friend, Elizabeth Asakura; She's from Japan as well, who has taken up the job of directing a movie based off a book that she wrote, the book's main female protagonist, Elizabeth actually based off Hikari, so one could say that while Hikari is there to support her friend, she is also there to make sure the actress portraying her character is good, Elizabeth has also given Hikari the task of confirming that all of the actors and actresses, especially the lead roles, and as such, she is pretending to be the hairdresser for the female lead, Kyoko Mogami.

Now, Hikari does wonderful hair, but Elizabeth and Hikari have a hairdresser that will be stepping in for Hikari today. It has been about a week since shooting started, mind you, and Hikari has been given the title of co-director, and all of the actors and actresses know that there is a co-director, however they just think that he/she is extremely lazy because 'they have yet to show up'. Kyoko even told Hikari about how she didn't think that this co-director was reliable. Even with this, Kyoko passed Hikari's test, even Kyoko's co-star Ren Tsuruga, passed. The two together, in Hikari's mind were the best pair for their roles, because, while Ren was having a hard time with it on screen, it was so incredibly obvious that the two had romantic feelings for each other but they just hadn't accepted or told each other yet, and Hikari knows that if she can get them to realize this themselves, then Rens performance will go through the roof; and with that, the new director is finally sitting in her seat, next to the normal director, Ms. Asakura.


	2. Action!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! never have probably never will.**_

 _ **Hikari's P.O.V.:**_

I sat in my seat getting three looks, annoyance, shocked, and Hey, your my best friend, cool. Bet you can't guess who was giving me that last one. I noticed one specific person giving me and extra annoyed sort of mad look, Ren Tsuruga, he was one who didn't know me as the hairdresser. I was seated right next to Elizabeth, or as I like to call her Liz, when I saw Kyoko walk out, looking confused and a bit peeved, I have a feeling that finding out that I'm not there as her hairdresser may be the cause, "Oh, looks like someone just found out that I'm not her hairdresser anymore." I told Liz in a sing-song voice in English; apparently, having to act extremely formal and act like you don't know your best friend is extremely hard especially when you only get to see each other at night because you're sort of living together.

Kyoko just then looked out way, and her eyes widened with confusion and curiosity, and she started to power walk over to our seats, "Yep, looks like she just spotted us too, guess it's about time for me to introduce you." Liz replied as Kyoko reached us.

"Why aren't you my hairdresser anymore, and why are you in the good for noth- other director's chair?" Kyoko asked flabbergasted.

"You'll find out in due time, but think about this for a second, didn't you think it was weird for a fourteen-year-old to be a hairdresser?" I asked her.

Kyoko's eyes widened with shock, "You're only fourteen!?" She asked, "I mean I know that you Ms. Asakura were only about fourteen, but Hikari, I didn't know that you were that young too, I swear, I thought you were in your twenties, 18 at least!" Hikari exclaimed, I noticed she got Ren's attention.

"Well, that explains that. So yeah, everything will be explained very soon, you can have follow up questions after." I told her.

"You ready?" Liz asked me. I smirked, handed her a microphone and picked her up, she's extremely light and I'm rather strong so I easily picked her up, I carried her on one of my shoulders, attracting attention as we walked up to the raised set,when I got up their and we stopped we had already attracted a crowd, I looked up at Liz and nodded, she then spoke into the mic and said, "Could we please have all staff to the lobby room set please, once again all staff to the lobby room set, thank you." Within a minute we had all the staff surrounding us, I put Liz down so she could speak without being on my shoulder, "Thank you all, I would like you all to meet and know the co-director, Hikari Jones, Hikari, let's have you say something, remember the test and to tell them the results." Liz whispered the last part about the test in my ear as she handed the microphone to me.

"Hello, my name is Hikari Jones as you now know and I am your new co-director. Now I see the looks you are all giving me, and I can see that you think I'm not cut out for this, but hear me out, I have been here since you've started shooting, pretending to be a hairdresser for Ms. Mogami. However, I was secretly evaluating the actors and actresses, this project is very important to my best friend, Ms. Asakura who asked me to make sure you were all cut out for this." I saw like a of the actors and actresses hearts skip a beat, "but don't worry for all of you who don't have the two main leading roles, you are all fine, you passed, however, Ms. Mogami, Mr. Tsuruga, I would like to see you in my office after I finish here." Aww, so cute, the pure terror in their eyes that they're attempting to cover up. I just want to talk to them about the romance portion of this, "now, other than that, I hope that you all can come to respect me and continue to be very productive. Now go and continue working, thank you." I ended.

I turned off the mic and walked over to Liz who was still on the set a couple feet away from me, we started walking together while I was saying, "Those two look scared, but they're hiding it well." Liz and I can both see through the fasçade actors put up, so we knew that both of them were scared of losing their jobs, "I so have to watch this." She commented.

We walked over to my office, yes, I have an office. We walked in and we both sat at my desk, each of our offices has two desk chairs for us and then four less fancy chairs in front of the desk, in my office I have a couch and a kids table with some children's toys for when my younger siblings visit. I laid my head on Elizabeth's shoulder. I then heard a knocking at the door, and with my head still in the same place I yelled out, "Come in." The door opened and in came a giant and a girl.


	3. Bundles of Blushes

_**Disclaimer: No own Skip Beat I**_

 _ **A.N. So I think this is a slightly longer chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated, I honestly forgot about this fanfic and was just checking reviews, and for whatever reason got motivated to write like this entire chapter tonight. Also, thank you to H-nala and especially Fae 206, your reviews are probably what pushed me to another chapter. I feel like my writing has become stronger and cleaner since I first published this too, so hope you all like it. Have Fun and Read On!**_

"You requested us Ms. Jones?" Ren asked me, surveying the room, especially the children's stuff.

"Yep, now pop-a-squat." I told them pointing to the chairs in front of us, finally lifting my head from my bff's shoulder. The two of them looked a bit taken aback by this, but sat down, none the less, "Mr. Tsuruga, you like children?" Noting how he had taken a slight interest in the play stuff.

"Hm? Uh, yes, I suppose I do." He responded to my question I smiled.

"That's good." I paused, "I have quite the few siblings." I told him.

He nodded. Then Kyoko said, "Um… Ms. Jones…. Can I start off by saying how truly, truly sorry I am for insulting you when you did my hair! I had no idea, and the whole thing about it is sort of crazy I mean, just yesterday you were my hairdresser and now your-" I cut her off, given that she started to ramble.

"Hold up!" I told her to cut her off, and then gave her a sad look and put a hand over my mouth as I allowed my eyes to water, "I-I suppose it's alright, the things you said only hurt on the inside, and I was a mear hairdresser and now I'm the one who decides your fate in this job…" I let out a fake sob, "How tragic, I truly did like you, but then you started making all those comments!" I recited dramatically.

Kyoko's eyes were _huge_ , "I'm so sorry, I honestly, truly never meant to upset you! I-I!" She was cut off by Liz's laughter.

"Ahhh, this is great. Here I was thinking you weren't going to play any games, but then again, I should know better." Liz told me, and I completely dropped the facade. Confusing Kyoko and Ren.

I smiled at Liz, "You should." I turned my attention to Kyoko and Ren, "Now, if you hadn't noticed that was a complete ruse all for my personal enjoyment, and honestly, I hold no ill will towards you for what you said, I'd say the same thing roles reversed. It shows you care about this show and don't want it to be lead by someone who won't give a damn. 10 POINTS!" I clapped my hands and one could say Kyoko and I were in a world all of our own with a floral background and a scoreboard with the number 10 on it. Kyoko, was very happy with this.

"So, not to delay or anything, but, why did you wish to speak to us?" Ren asked?

"No problem Mr. Big Shot!" Giggles followed from Liz and Kyoko, "So heres my dilemma." I said becoming dead serious, "I've talked to your president about this too, before hiring either of you, and he told me that you, Mr. Big Shot, are a diamond in the rough, and that with the proper refinement, and the right co-star…" I looked at Kyoko, "You'd be unbeatable." I told him.

"What do you mean refinement?" He asked. I smirked.

"Isn't this your favorite part?" I asked Liz.

"Definitely, definitely." She agreed.

I turned my attention back to the two actors in front of me, "Well, Mr. Big Shot, I have not only talked to your president, but your manager as well as quite a sum of your colleagues, and do you know what they told me?" I asked.

"...What?" He asked with hesitation.

"They told me that you." I pointed to Kyoko, "and you." I pointed to Ren, "Have this chemistry that is unmatched. So, what my goal is, I am giving it say…. A week, for me to work my magic, and for you two to realize your destiny." I clapped my hands.

These two were now blushing and Kyoko was looking away, "A week's a short time, and what makes you so certain that we even have this chemistry?" Ren asked.

I smirked, "Cause your girlfriend over theirs blushin' like an octopus weeny." I told him. He looked at Kyoko who was just blushing harder.

"I-I'm not his g-gi-gi-girl-girlfriend…." She told me.

"I know you aren't, but that'll change by week's end. Also I could the weekends. So seven days." I smiled at them, "For now you do and don't have the day off. I want you, Mr. Big Shot, to take Ms. Mogami here out to…." I opened up my folder I have on her, I looked over the places she been, what she's eaten, and whose she's eaten with~, I smirked, "Perfect, get Ms. Mogami some Hamburger steak, topped with a fried egg." I'm real mean aren't I? Kyoko's blush just got that much more intense.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" Ren asked and before I could respond Kyoko spoke first.

"Wait you mean you're actually okay with this crazy plan of hers!?" Kyoko asked Ren, baffled.

"Yes, I'll explain it to you in the car." He told her.

"I only have one thing, but it's best if Ms. Mogami leaves for this part, we wouldn't want your head exploding now would we?" I rhetorically asked.

"I suppose not, I'll meet you out there." Ren told Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded, stood up and bowed, "Excuse me." She then left, once the door was closed, I looked Ren in the eye.

"Look here now Sir, I don't know how far you two will get tonight, and I highly doubt this will happen but I want to make sure that you are _prepared_ for anything that might happen if you know what I mean. I recently found out that that girl out there is my older sister and do not have any plans of becoming an aunt at my age. So if you'd take this, I had someone get various sizes. And I'm just going to guess you know how to use them." I told him, handing him a gift bag, the contents of which, are, as I'm not many are surprised, CONDOMS! Wonderful I know. And did I forget to mention, that after I read through this through file on Kyoko I had found that her mother, and my birth mother had the same last name, I did some research and found I had a sibling. Crazy coincidence we'd meet here of all place.

Anyway, after I handed Ren the bag and he did a quick check of its contents, he quickly stood up, bowed and said, "Excuse me." Then left.

Liz and I looked at each other and couldn't stop our laughter. This was to be a fun ride.


End file.
